The present invention relates generally to rare earth (RE) doped gallium nitride (GaN), and more particularly, to the luminescence of gallium nitride doped with RE ions. In recent years, RE doped semiconductors have been of considerable interest for possible application in light emitting devices and for their unique optical and electrical properties. The RE luminescence depends very little on the nature of the host and the ambient temperature. The GaN and AlN semiconductors doped with Er and co-doped with O have been the most extensively studied. However, the doping of GaN and AlN with Er and O by molecular beam epitaxy (MBE) and metal organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD) both during epitaxial growth and post growth by ion implantation exhibits only infrared emissions at 1.54 .mu.m. In addition, only infrared photoluminescence (PL) spectra have been achieved from GaN implanted with Nd and Er without oxygen co-doping.
Recently, two green emission lines at 537 nm and 558 nm were obtained from Er doped GaN grown by solid source MBE on a sapphire substrate. In addition, that experiment achieved a broad peak of low intensity blue emission between 480 nm and 510 nm. However, the blue emission has little practical utility due to its low intensity. Moreover, the experiment was unable to achieve luminescence spectra over the range from about 380 nm to about 1000 nm.
In light of the shortcomings of known technology relating to RE doped GaN, a need exists for an improved RE doped GaN structure that has increased industrial applicability. In particular, a need exists for a RE doped GaN structure that is suitable as a material for visible optoelectronic devices. A need also exists for a method of manufacturing a RE doped GaN structure that is suitable as a material for visible optoelectronic devices.